Benutzer:Broken Light
Über mich Über mich gibt es nicht besonders viel zu erzählen... Oder doch? Ich bin ein 14-jähriges Mädchen mit schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haaren (ich hab sie mir mal aus Frust schwarz gefärbt D:) und grün-braunen Augen. Ich bin etwa 1,65 m groß und habe einige nicht besonders schöne Narben an meinen Knien (wenn man zu doof ist zum Laufen xD). Ich gehe in die 9. Klasse eines Gymnasiums in NRW. Ich bin ein Stadtmensch. Das heißt, ich könnte nicht einen Tag ohne Großstadtlärm, Staus, verspätete Züge oder sonstiges leben, weil ich daran gewöhnt bin. Außerdem könnte ich ohne meine Gitarre, mein Klavier, meine Bücher, meinen Collegeblock, Stifte, meine Musikanlage, Strom, meine Lieblings CDs, mein Handy und meine Bettdecke nicht leben. Ich habe die besten Freunde der Welt (siehe Abschnitt 'Besondere Personen'). Und jetzt kommt das ganze noch etwas übersichtlicher und ordentlicher xD Steckbrief Name: Holly / Broken Light Spitznamen: Holly, Broken Alter: 14 Geburtstag: 10. August Haarfarbe: dunkelblond Augenfarbe: grün-braun Größe: ca. 1,65 m Haustiere: 2 Hunde Hobbies: schwimmen, lesen, schreiben, Musik hören, Wattpad(!!!!!!!), Gitarre spielen, Klavier spielen, singen (ich kanns aber nicht xD), Hockey spielen, bestimmte Personen stalken Lieblingslied(er): Fast alle Lieder von One Direction & 5 Seconds Of Summer Lieblingsstar/ Band: One Direction, 5 Seconds Of Summer, Birdy Lieblingsbuch: Silent, Heartbreaker, so ziemlich alle Warrior Cats Bände, The Killer, Ritzen bis zum Tod Lieblingsfilm: so ziemlich alle Teile von Harry Potter, Starwars, Die Tribute von Panem und Fluch der Karibik, Musik Musik ist mein Leben. Wenn es Musik nicht geben würde, würde ich auch nicht existieren. Meine Lieblingsband ist One Direction. Das heißt, ich bin ein Directioner. Whoop whoop. Ich spiele Klavier und Gitarre, obwohl ich beides nicht besonders gut kann xD. Ich singe auch gerne (kann ich nicht xD) und ich schreibe meine eigenen Songs. Schlecht, schlechter, meine Songs!! Whoop whoop. Unnötige Fakten über mich » Ich mag Silvester nicht, liegt wohl daran, dass ich mich an diesem Tag zu Tode gammle   » Ich schreibe meine eigenen Songs » Meine Haare waren schon rot, schwarz, fast weiß und grün » Ich liebe Horror-Fanfictions über One Direction   » Ich bin eine Tagträumerin   » Ich besitze das Talent, mir immer alles bildlich vorzustellen...    » Ich trage keinen Schmuck   » Wenn ich mir mal meine Fingernägel lackiere, dann grenzt es an einem Weltwunder » Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so viel über mich schreiben kann   » Wenn ich müde bin, gibt es zwei Optionen: Entweder ich bin am Quengeln oder ich lache mir den Arsch über alles unnötige ab   » Ich bin der chaotischte Mensch auf der ganzen Welt » Ich lache viel und gerne » Wenn es einen Wettbewerb für den schlimmsten selbstgeschriebenen Song der Welt geben würde, würde ich ihn zu 100% gewinnen »Ich komm mir '''etwas '''blöd vor, wenn ich durch die ganze Wohnung renne und wie eine Bekloppte rufe "Schlüsseli, wo bist du? Ich will kein Verstecken spielen!" Und, was suche ich, wenn ich das rufe? Richtig!- Meinen Schlüssel! »Ich laufe immer irgendwo gegen- egal ob Laterne, Tür, Wand, Auto oder sonstiges » Ich bin bi. Du bist ein Homophob? Dann werden wir aber viel Spaß zusammen haben! » Ich bin eine Larry-Shipperin. Du bist Elounur-Shipper? Dann mach lieber mal 'nen Abgang, ich hasse Elounur nähmlich. Die sind der größte Fake ever! » Ich bin eins von den wenigen Mädchen, die Minecraft spielen » Ich bin allergisch gegen Nüsse und Spinat » Ich bin eine furchtbar schlechte Fußballspielerin » Ich bin zu einem Viertel Schweizerin, zu einem Viertel Italienerin und zu einem Sechzentel Polin Besondere Personen in meinem Leben Flocke- was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Weißt du noch damals? Ich hab dich einfach so angeschrieben. Just for fun. Und jetzt sind wir echt gute Freunde. Lovely- du hast mich angeschrieben und ich habe deine Nachicht übersehen D: Flocke hat mich auf die Nachicht aufmerksam gemacht und dann habe ich dir erst geantwortet :o. Jetzt sind wir super Freunde und follown uns auf Twitter gegenseitig :) Efeu- wie hab ich dich kennen gelernt? Ich glaub durch Flocke und Lovely, oder? Sorry, ich kann mir manche Sachen echt nicht merken... Gute Freundis! Whoop whoop. Hasi- auch wenn sie nicht in diesem Wiki ist, muss ich sie einfach erwähnen. Sie hat mir gezeigt, wie toll One Direction ist. Dank ihr habe ich gelernt, Paint und Gimp zu benutzen. Sie hat mir Wattpad gezeigt. Dank ihr bin ich auf Twitter. Sie hat mich vor dem Tod bewahrt. Dieses Mädchen ist der wichtigste Mensch auf Erden für mich. Sie unterstützt mich, gibt mir Kraft. Ohne sie wäre mein Leben nicht komplett. Was würde ich ohne sie machen? Sterben? Selbstmord begehen? Wäre ich villeicht immernoch das Mädchen, was Angst davor hat, anderen ihre Meinung zu sagen? Ja, ganz bestimmt. Sie ist hübsch, talentiert und eine super gute Freundin. Ich kann ihr Alles anvertrauen. Auch wenn ich sie im RL nicht kenne, weiß ich, dass ich sie zum leben brauche. Sie ist mein Cupcake, mein Sonnenschein, meine Seelenverwandte, meine Warriors-Schwester, meine Stalker-Schwester, meine Larry-Schwester, meine Honi-Schwester, meine One Direction-Schwester, meine One Direction ~FF~ Wiki-Schwester, ... Ich glaub, ich kann gar nicht alles aufzählen, was sie für mich ist. Sie ist einfach mein ein und alles. Es macht mich traurig, wenn sie traurig ist. Auch wenn sie das hier villeicht niemals lesen wird, muss ich sagen: Ich liebe dich, Cupcake. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3